


your hands on mine

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muscles, Omega Darcy Lewis, Smut, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy isn't dressed to go out, not really.  Panties and one of Steve's shirts doesn't make an outfit.But then again, she isn'tactuallytrying to leave. No omega in their right mind would try to leave in the middle of their heat.  But she's pretty sure Steve's going to make her stay. In fact, she's counting on it.





	your hands on mine

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) contribution for Day 9 of Kinktober. Today's kink is: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles).

Steve growled softly, winding his arm around her middle and hauling her back close to him.  “Stay…” he whispered, nuzzling her throat. “Your heat’s not over. Stay here with me, Darcy…”

And where Darcy knew she should obey her alpha, she also knew he wasn’t using his alpha voice on her.  Not yet. That gave her something to play with.

He curled around her body, his hand pressed against her stomach, fingers splayed, it almost spanned her entire belly, side to side. His hips pressed urgently against her ass and she could feel the thick, curved length of him, just now starting to wake up. To react to her presence, her omega scent.

Darcy licked her lips, rocking back against him softly. “Are you gonna  _ make _ me?”

“Make you?” Steve repeated, his confusion apparent and thick in the air until she rutted back against him, purposefully rocking against his cock, rubbing her ass against him as he towered over her.  “Oh…” he intoned, realizing her game. “You  _ want  _ me to make you, sweetheart?  Want me to make you behave?”

His hand came down on her ass, just a soft swat, no bite, no pain.  Just play.

But that wasn’t what she wanted.  

She hummed, arching her back as she crawled out from under him and towards the edge of the bed.  “Mmmhmm… big alpha like you… I bet you could… throw yourself on me. Make me stay. Take me right here. Right here, right now…”

Steve didn’t move, just watched her crawl down the length of the king sized mattress. “Make you stay, huh?  I could do that with a word, if you want…”

“I’d rather you did it with your body…” Darcy replied, glancing over her shoulder and wiggling her hips enticingly. 

She wasn’t dressed.  Well, not completely. A thong and one of Steve’s t-shirts didn’t make an outfit, but then again, she wasn’t _ actually _ planning on going anywhere.

Steve took his bottom lip between his teeth, growling softly as he watched her move. “I could.”

“Then do it,” she said. “Otherwise, I’m leaving.”

“You wouldn’t,” he breathed, watching her sit upright, place her feet on the floor, rise to her feet, walk to the door. “Not with my bite on your throat.”

“I would,” she said. “I’d leave you here with that raging erection and there’s nothing you--”

He practically leapt from the bed, landing right behind her, one arm wrapped around her body as he hauled her back towards the bed.  He didn’t lay her on it, though. He bent her forward, his teeth nipping on her earlobe. “ _ Present _ ,” he growled. Darcy’s knees wobbled with the strength of her arousal. Her body responded immediately to Steve’s command.  

He watched as she gripped the mattress, placing her knees on the surface while pushing her ass up in the air. She wished she wasn’t wearing the lacy thong and that she was bare to his gaze, because her slick was starting to seep through the fabric. Gods, his voice. It did things to her before, but now that he was her alpha?

She was  _ his _ . Through and through.

His hand moved over her ass, fingers toying with the edge of the thong before he rolled her over and yanked it off. She gasped for breath as he reached for the waistband of his jockeys, pushing them down and freeing his erection. He wrapped one hand around it, placing one knee on the bed, he bent over her. “You want this?” he asked, groaning as his hand moved up and down the length.

“Yes…” she whimpered, reaching for him as he lowered himself over her, crowding her into the mattress. He felt so big as he guided his cock into her slick-drenched body.

Darcy watched his face contort as he breached her center, “Darcy…” he whispered, ducking down to suck another mark where he’d bitten her the night before. She winced at the sting, but within seconds, it felt so good that she barely noticed the brief discomfort.

“You stay right here…” he murmured, his lips moving against her skin.  “Right here with me…” When he slid fully into her body, she was begging him, her body aching to be filled as he pressed her hands back against the mattress, rocking his hips into hers while she keened beneath him.

He pulled back, ramming forward so hard it made her grunt. His cock dragged deliciously through her pussy, and she braced her feet on the bed for better traction.

Soon, though, he wasn’t content with merely holding her down against the mattress. His hands slipped down to grip her hips and haul her up on the front of him, standing to his full height, still sheathed deeply inside before he began to move  _ her _ .

Biceps bulged as Steve stood stock still, fucking her down on his cock while he watched her breasts bounce. “Darcy…” he whispered, his thighs tightening as the flood of his seed began to spill inside her.

“Steve…” she countered, unable to think past his name and what he was making her feel.

His knot swelled and he groaned, turning once more and sitting down on the bed. “You make me act like an animal…” he whispered, his hand moving down to her hip, his thumb centered over her aching clit.  He pressed softly, still not giving her what she needed. “Like I can’t get enough, like I was made for  _ this _ …”

“You make me feel alive…” she countered, “And like I was made for  _ you _ .” She leaned over to kiss his lips as his thumb finally began to move. She mewled when she fluttered apart on his cock, his knot pulsing inside her as his thumb swirled over her aching clit.

“You were…” was his whispered reply. “You  _ were _ made for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 Thank you for reading, lovelies!


End file.
